have we met?
by Nyrocat
Summary: Sam looks back to see her child hood love.
1. The begining

a/n hi! ok, if anybody's reading this, I've been wanting somthing like this written for quite some time now, so I decided to take the idea and write it myself!  
I don't own any copy wrighted material I might put in here.  
On to the fic!

* * *

_Ok, I know this sounds crazy, but I think I've met colonel Jack O'Neill before. Maybe as a kid? could he be John O'Neill? after eight years it finally clicked. the first time I've ever heard anyone call him by the name 'Jonathan.' sigh, here's the story,_  
-  
back when I was around, oh, let's say thirteen, I met my (here we go) best friend(Jamie)'s, cousins', neighbors' neighbors (from across the street at a party.) now, I wasn't so exited about boys as much as most girls were. So when Jamie first told me that there was a 'really hot guy' living there, I wasn't so exited. 

"Sam! hurry! we'll miss the train!" Jamie told me from down the stairs at 11:00 pm. Jamie's dad had some drinking problems, so she was staying at my house for a while. "Ok. I'm coming." I said rolling my eyes.  
"You don't sound too pleased." She frowned.  
"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just not in to boys yet." I said walking down the stairs.  
"WHAT"  
"sh! you'll wake my parents"  
"Oh, yeah right. but how can you-" I cut her off.  
"Hurry! we'll miss the train!" I said mocking her exactly. She rolled her eyes and we left.

**on the train**

"So what's this 'really hot guy's' name?" I asked not really interested in the answer.  
"his name is-" I chose that moment to zone out.  
"Sam? are you even listening"  
"Hm? yeah. Uhh, what'sis name has the most gorgeous eyes in all the solar-system." We came to a stop.  
"Yes! We're here Sam!" Jamie grabbed my hand and ran off the train.  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked as we caught a taxi.  
"Of coarse! they live extremely close to my cousin's you know!"

-----------------------------------

"Here we are! the grand party that we went shopping for!" Jamie grabbed my hand, once again, and dragged me into the crowd."Wow." I barley breathed as an **EXTREMELY** hot guy with the most _luscious_ eyes stood at the counter talking to some guys.  
"Yeah!" Jamie squealed  
"isn't he dreamy?" she sighed.  
"w..well, looks aren't everything." I stumbled. she laughed.  
"Maybe to you it's not! but if you want perfect, you should go with Reid's brother. not the hottest thing in the world, but you two have a lot in common. ... no offence." She finished.  
"Who's that?" I said pointing to the guy I feared was Read. she laughed.  
"Th..that's who you were looking at?" Jamie laughed once more.  
"That's John! Reid's brother. I mean I knew you two would be drawn to each other, but never would I have thought it'd be at first sight!" I looked at John. One of the guys told him something, then pointed at me. I was confused until I released I had been staring. I blushed, and went to find Jamie. I looked every where and finally found her busy with some guy or another. I sighed and went down stairs to try my luck.  
"Um, hi." I nearly whispered. thankfully he still heard me.  
"Hey." he said.  
"If you're looking for the 'we love Read even though he's a total moron but as long as he has his muscles' club, their over there." he said some-what bitterly.  
"Um, actually, I was wondering if you and I could get to know each other?" My heart was pounding so hard, I thought that any second now it would penetrate my skin and leap out. thankfully, that didn't happen.  
"I'd like that." John smiled at me. a smile that could have made me melt in an instant.John and I sat on the steps to their house and talked about anything and everything about our selves.  
"when I grow up, I want to be military. Maybe an astronaut." I told him.  
"Hey! me too! well, except for the astronaut part..." I smiled. we had so much in common.  
"You know, you're different from every other girl I've ever met." John started.  
"Oh?" I asked wondering what he had meant.  
"Yeah, most girls would come up to me and start flirting. well, actually, the only reasons I've ever had a date is when they couldn't get one with my brother."  
"Oh. OH! JOHN! LOOK AT THAT BRUISE! What happened?" I softened after the look of shock was no where to be seen on his face. John looked down and brushed his hand through his hair.  
"Uh, well, you see"  
"your dad." I cut in. I had seen this stuff on Jamie before.  
"Uh, actually yeah, how did you know?" He asked me with slight pain in his beautiful eyes.  
"One of my friend's dad has a problem with drinking, so she stays at my house. I'd recognize that type of grip any where." I smiled slightly.  
"Hey, How about I take you to dinner next Friday?" I was startled by the sudden topic switch, but none the less,  
"Yeah, that'd be great!" I had a date! I had a date!  
"Great. Uh, can I have your E mail?"  
"Yes of coarse! uh, here," I wrote down my E mail and gave it to him in exchange for his. He smiled.  
"Dorothy?" He asked me questionably.  
"Yeah, I like wizard of Oz." I smiled then looked at his.  
"Scarecrow?" I asked and lightly laughed.  
"you're not the only one who likes it." He smiled one of 'those' smiles. We went inside to find it was already 3:00! (pulse a two hour train trip)  
"OMG! I have to go! my parents are going to kill me!" I screamed.  
"What, didn't you tell them you were going out"  
"No! they would of never let me!" I groaned."You better go then." He had sadness in his eyes. I wanted so badly to make him happy, so I leaned in, so did he.  
"Sam! We really have to- Oh, looks like you found something." We broke our perfect kiss. my first kiss.  
"and no you can't keep him." Jamie smiled and then scurried out the door.  
"I promise more of that next Friday." I said, him as exited as me.  
"Bye"  
"Till Friday" I left. not being able to wait a whole six days!

----------------------

we got home, thankfully no one woke up. we crept into my bed room, put on our Pajamas, messed up our hair, and 'went to bed'.


	2. The date

**a/n thank-you BookWorm37, ILoveSG, Queen Tigress, & Englemyer for reviewing!

* * *

**

Ch2

THURSDAY

_Dear John, Hi! This is Sammy! I can't wait until tomorrow! I don't know how we're going to pull it off, but I'm sure nothing can stand in our way. I bought you a little present, hope you don't mind. Oh! By the way, are you going to military camp this summer? (random, I know.) well, hope you write back soon!  
-'Dorothy'_

----------------------

Dear 'Dorothy,  
Hi! This is John. I can't wait either! (no duh) I seriously doubt anything will get in our way. (nothing will be able to) it's funny, I also bought you a little something. It's small, but I think you'll like it. And yes. I am going. You?

-Scarecrow

-----------------------

FRIDAY

"Ok Sam! Let's make you beautiful! Ok, Oh! Put this dress on, here, wear this color eye shadow, " Jamie had been obsessive that Sam look her best for her first date.  
"Ok! Ok! I'm fine now!" Sam laughed as she said this.  
"Just one more thing!" Jamie pleaded  
"What is it?" Jamie pulled Sam into a hug.  
"Good luck!" The door bell rang.  
"HE'S HERE!" Sam squealed.She ran down and opened the door. (Her parents didn't know she was going, but they were out.) John looked at her and lost the ability to speak.  
"Uhh"  
"Hi!" Sam said while blushing a bit.  
"Hi!" John started regaining the confidence to speak.  
"Shall we go?" **(a/n since they were only 13ish, John rented a limo instead of driving)**  
"WOW! Did you get that just for us?" Sam looked very pleased.  
"Yep." John had one of the smiles he carries while making Sam happy. **(a/n if you know what I'm talking about, Good for you!)** John grabbed Sam's arm in his, and left for the restrant.

-  
At the restrant -----------------------------

John and Sam talked about every thing and nothing, hardly ever losing eye contact.  
"John?" Sam asked a little sad.  
"What?" John looked at her with concern.  
"Do you think we'll ever see each other after this?" Sam asked looking at the table not him.  
"Of coarse! What, did you think I'd ask you on one date and not a second?" John asked with a small smile.  
"My parents told me yesterday that We're moving." Sam said near tears.  
"We already live so far away, and yet we're here, talking, dating." John tried to reson, but Sam just shook her head with tears now falling.  
"John, We're moving… We're moving out of the country!" Sam's tears growing faster.  
"Ou…Out … Of…. Sam," John said with tears now falling out of his eyes. They sat there with tears in there eyes for a couple minutes.  
-  
At Sam's house -----------------------

"Bye Sam." John had a deep hurting in his eyes that hurt Sam so.  
"Don't say bye, say 'I'll see ya later!' " Sam said, but neither one believed it.  
"I'll see ya later!" John said. He leaned in and Sam did too. They stayed like that for quite awhile.

-  
Present day -  
Sam herself was nearly in tears as she remembered all of this.

* * *

**a/n Please review!**


	3. double check and back to the Emails

_a/n sorry I haven't updated in, like, almost a year? –nervously glances at almost fans- no throwing sporks, please._

_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ... . .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

Sam slowly walked into Colonel O'Neill's office to confirm her suspistions.

"Colonel?"

"Major! What brings you here?" Jack smiled at her.

"Uh, I was just wondering, um, were you always called Jack?" Sam blushed as she stepped into the room.

"Wow. That is so random." Jack responded.

"Yeah, but just, please."

"Ok, no. I was called John, until I was roughly 13, where my girlfriend started calling me that after hearing that I hated my name. so why the sudden interest in ancient history?" Jack smirked.

"Hey, we're not that old!" Sam defended, automatically.

"We're?"

"Well I am only 16 months younger than you." Sam blushed.

"Really. So, how do you know when my birthday is? Was it Teal'c? I swear, that guy is the biggest gossip."

"No sir. Did, did you happen to have an older brother named Reid?" Sam blushed.

"Well, someone's done there research. Yes I did. Still do, actually. So, really, how do you know?" Jack asked, leaning forward.

"I, uhm, nevermind." Sam continued to blush as she ran back to her own office. She turned on her computer as an idea came to mind.

_Dear scarecrow, remember me? -Sammy_

Jack sighed as Sam basically ran out of his office. Only a few minutes later, he heard a small "bling!" to signal that he had a new Email. He opened his laptop and read the Email smiling.

Sure, this is better than an astronaut, huh?

Jack laughed as he put two and two together. He had fallen in love with his first love, all over again.


End file.
